Cherry Red Cheeks
by Picklepeppers
Summary: A short series of cute, funny, and heartwarming drabbles centered around our favorite little Pikachu! Enjoy and review!(:
1. Make a Wish

**Ello Guys! So i just decided to do this to warm up my creativity since its been sitting buried underneath schoolwork xD I Really hope you enjoy these, their tons of fun to write! (;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!  
**

* * *

After a long day of traveling and in this case, meeting a new friend, Brock, Misty, and Ash, had made it to their new friend Chastity's campsite to sleep for the night.

Not too long after they arrived Brock began to make dinner, and the four sat in contentment as they watched Pikachu, Togepi, and Chastity's Aipom play and chase around the Volbeats glittering and hopping through the fields. Now here they all were, resting soundlessly as they enjoyed the night.

"Phew, what a long day..." Brock drawled out, leaning back against the log with his hands behind his head.

"I'll say." Ash agreed, closing his eyes for a breif moment, before opening them, gazing at the millions of twinking stars glittering in the inky black sky "But its such a beautiful night. You can see every star out here!"

From atop Ash Ketchum's chest, Pikachu twitched his ears contentedly, looking up with sleepy eyes at the campsite before him. Misty was passed out, snoring softly

from where she lay sprawled out in her sleeping bag, Togepi nestled in her arms. The new girl they met today named Chastity was leaning up against her sleeping Arcanine, quietly playing songs on her guitar as she sang along. She looked up and locked gazes with Pikachu, smiling and winking before going back to her singing.

Suddenly Brock sat up, shooting his hand up into the sky to point, "Look, a shooting star!" he exclaimed.

Ash sat up in alarm, as well as Chastity who quickly set her guitar down to scan the sky. Sure enough, a white streak was quickly making its way across the starry sky.

"Make a wish! Make a wish!" Chastity squealed, closing her eyes and crossing her fingers.

Brock and Ash immediately closed their eyes, murmuring things under their breath. Pikachu did the same, closing his eyes.

When they finished, Ash quickly turned towards Brock excitedly, "What did you wish for!?"

Brock broke out into a goofy smile, a blush covering his face as he looked like he was about to explode.

"Don't tell him! Then the wish won't come true!" Chastity hissed a warning.

Unfortunately, Brock couldn't hold it in anymore, "I WISHED FOR TONS OF PRETTY GIRLFRIENDS!" he hollered, jumping to his feet.

Ash smacked his face with his palm, while Chastity looked confused. Misty whirled around from where she lay, "Quiet down, Cassanova! I'm trying to sleep!" she snarled, glaring daggers at Brock.

Brock sunk to his knees in defeat a frown on his face as Misty broke his mood.

Ash sighed, before turning to look at Pikachu with a smile on his face, "Wanna know what I wished for Pikachu?" he asked.

"Dont!-" Chastity tried.

"I wished that you and I would travel around and be best friends forever and ever!" he went on, a big smile on his face.

"Pika Pi! Pi Pika chu!" Pikachu exclaimed, waving his small arms around with a shocked and worried expression on his face. Ash had just told him about his wish, so

it couldn't come true!

Ash got the message, giggling, "Oh don't worry Pikachu, I don't need a wish upon a star to make that come true!"

Pikachu broke out into a wide smile before leaping into his best buddy's arms, "Chaaa!~" he cooed affectionately.

Ash laughed merrily, hugging him tightly, "Come ere' you!"

* * *

**Don't forget to review! (;**

**-Picklepeppers**


	2. Those Darn Spearow

Pikachu never really liked Spearow.

They were nasty little buggers, always picking fights with others and bullying pokemon that were weaker or afraid of them. Even when he was in the wild not to long ago had these birds been a problem. He shuddered from where he lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, his cuts stinging from where the Spearow jabbed at him. Thunder crashed, drowning out the dull patter of rain and Ash's screaming. He couldn't find the strength to move.

Yes...Ash. The boy he had disliked the moment he was released from his pokeball. Pikachu was still pretty bitter about being shoved into one after being captured from the wild. He wasn't happy about being dragged around by a clothesline either from this boy. It seemed the two had gotten off to a rocky start.

But the more Pikachu stared at the boy in front of him, his arms spread out wide as he shielded and protected him from the frightening Spearows, the more he re-thought about this boy. He remembered how kind Ash had been to him even when Pikachu wanted nothing more than to do his own thing. How Ash picked him up and hugged him when he first saw him, a joyful smile on his face. He then remembered how Ash had carried him when the Spearow began attacking. His mind flashed to a few minutes ago, where Ash tearfully placed his pokeball infront of his fallen Pikachu, begging him to return inside and save himself. And all Pikachu had ever done for him so far was give him a good shock.

This human- No... His friend really cared about him...and Pikachu felt a swell of emotion in his tiny heart. He realized he cared about him too. He felt ashamed of himself for being so mean to his new trainer.

Lightning flashed, splitting the sky. Pikachu felt the electricity escape his cheeks, hungrily seeking out the lightning bolt as he drew strength from within himself.

Ash was still screaming at the Spearow who hovered dangerously in the sky, screeching right back at him. A flash of lightning and a boom of thunder later, the Spearow dived at him, sharp pointed beaks ready to strike.

With all the remaining strength he had, Pikachu hauled himself off the ground and tore towards his endangered friend. Time seemed to slow down as he easily climbed up Ash's pant leg, onto his shoulder, and with a leap of strength, into the air. He was face to face now with the rapidly approaching Spearow, their dive continuing on. The crackling lightning from the storm set his fur on end, static coursing through his veins as electricity snaked from his bright red cheeks, charging up power as he released a crackling explosion of electricity.

"PIIIKKKAAAACHUUUUUU!"

And everything went black.

Suddenly sunlight pierced through his eyelids, and slowly he opened his round brown eyes. The storm had stopped, and a beautiful rainbow arched overhead. He looked straight across him, into the eyes of his trainer who had just woken up too. The locked gazes, smiling and nodding to eachother. They didn't need words to understand what they were telling eachother. They knew from now on that they would stick by eachothers side no matter what, and it was at that moment that a Pikachu and a Boy named Ash became best friends for life.

As time went on, Pikachu grew to appreciate those fiesty little birds. For they were the ones that really brought Ash and Pikachu to understand and care about eachother. And what ever dangers they faced, Spearows or not, they knew they would face them together.


	3. Jellybeans

Jellybeans.

Max _had_ to feed Pikachu some jellybeans.

Ash, Brock, May, and Max had returned to Pallet Town to celebrate the Easter holiday wish Ash's mother and Professor Oak. As they all stuffed their faces with the candy they found in their Easter eggs, Max had leaned over to a watching Pikachu and offered him some of his jellybeans. _'After all'_ he thought, _'Ash let's Pikachu eat ice cream all the time! What would a jellybean do wrong?'_

Bad idea.

Pikachu was hooked from the first nibble. And they were in for a rough night.

Ash peered out from inside a large cabinet in the living room, his eyes narrowed. Layers of rubber gloves coated his hands, which were firmly gripping the handle to the cabinet. 4 hours. 4 long hours had Pikachu been tearing through the house like a maniac, shocking everyone in his path and letting out high squeals of Pikachu laughter. His eyes drifted to the huge empty bag of jellybeans that had been filled to the brim merely hours ago. It was torn down the side hastily, shredded as stray forgotten jellybeans lay scattered around the kitchen.

"He's coming!" Another hiding voice, possibly Brocks drifted from somewhere around the room.

Sure enough, the sound of clabbering paws thundered around the hallway upstairs, drifting closer and closer to the stair case.

"Right! Everyone in position!" Ash whispered loudly, glancing around the room through the crack. May's Beautifly hovered soundlessly in the air above them, waiting for the signal. All the others were hiding away, muscles tensed and ready to pounce.

There was a pause, and then the thundering of paws echoed throughout the room, a yellow blur zipping into the room and all around it.

"PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA!~" Pikachu was exclaiming repeatedly, his brown eyes dilated from the overload of sugar coursing through his electrified veins.

"NOW!" Ash exclaimed, leaping from his hiding spot. Almost simultaneously Brock, Max, and May sprang out from their own hiding spots, brandishing nets. May's Beautifly used String Shot on Pikachu, wrapping a sticky cord of silk around the little electric mouse. Right as Pikachu was restrained, Ash sprang on top of him, pinning the flailing Pikachu down, "Gotcha!"

"CHUUU! CHUU! CHUUU! CHUUU!" Pikachu repeated over and over again, releasing shock after shock. Ash clenched his teeth as Pikachu shocked him, even the rubber gloves not providing enough protection from his power. Pikachu panted, kicking and flailing around wildly with his hind paws, hitting Ash in the face over and over again.

"Oof! OW! Pika-Ow!-chu, quit it!~" he exclaimed between kicks to the face.

"Pika pika pika pika!" Pikachu squealed excitedly, reaching down and latching onto the sticky silk that bound him. After a good tug of the teeth he was free, and started flailing and kicking harder in Ash's grasp.

With a yelp Ash released Pikachu, and the little yellow blur darted off. May, Max, and Brock made a move at once, all three swinging their nets out to catch the electric mouse. But their efforts were futile as the sugar-rushed Pokemon zipped past them. Much to all their shock Pikachu used tackle attack right into the thin wall between the living room and guest room, smashing a sizable hole through it.

Ash groaned, sitting up from where he lay and looking at the wall mournfully, "Mom's gonna kill me!"

After a few more hours of chasing around the pesky little pokemon, Pikachu had 'hit the fan'. The moment the sugar rush had worn off on him was the moment his stomach had finally reacted to the pounds of jellybeans he had eaten. As soon as Pikachu had slowed down for the first time in hours, he began to vomit erratically, dumping the contents of his stomach out everywhere.

Ash had been quite alarmed at this, and kept insisting that they needed to take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center right away. But Brock had managed to calm him down, reassuring him that Pikachu most likely had an upset stomach and was just expelling the jellybeans from his body. A good night's sleep and a cool rag on his head would help him through this.

Ash's mom had definitely given him an earful when she came home and found the hole in the wall and Pikachu throw-up everywhere, but it was nothing compared the lecture he had given Max for giving Pikachu jellybeans in the first place.

He sighed from where he currently sat at his bedside, his hand resting on Pikachu's back as Pikachu leaned over and threw up into the bucket below for the umpteenth time that night. He helped lay the little pokemon back down, placing the cold rag back on his head and stroking his fur softly.

"Pikaa~chaaa..." Pikachu called mournfully, probably apologizing again to Ash.

"Hey, don't worry about it little buddy, I know you didn't mean it. Let's just stay away from jellybeans from now on, right Pikachu?" he smiled softly at his best friend and pokemon.

"Pika~.." Pikachu confirmed softly with a little smile, before falling back into a fitful sleep.

Ash nursed Pikachu back to health through that entire night, eventually resting his head on the side of his bed at some time in the wee hours of the morning.

Meanwhile, Brock's Lotad waddled around the house curiously, stopping at the kitchen as it spotted a few stray jellybeans scattered on the floor.

"Lo?" it questioned, stooping down to taste one. It sprang up immediately, little eyes dilating.

* * *

**Uh-Oh, here we go again! xD Happy Easter everyone! I was actually eating Jellybeans while writing this! xD**

**Don't forget to review!(:  
**


	4. Sunrise

**Hey Guys! Here's the new one, and oh my gosh this melted my heart its so cute!**

**A Friendly Reminder:**** This is NOT a Pikashipping at all! I love the deep friendship and understanding between Ash and Pikachu, and nothing more! They make the perfect team! (;**

* * *

Pikachu awoke to Psyduck's obnoxious snoring.

Ears twitching with irritation, Pikachu opened his big brown eyes to inky blackness, snugly curled against Ash inside his sleeping bag. His eyes growing heavy with the warmth surrounding him, Pikachu closed his eyes and burrowed deeper into his trainers side.

"Psssssyyyyyy...Pssssyyyyyyyy duc-duc-duck..."

Pikachu's eyes snapped open again, completely unable to fall back asleep with all of Psyduck's snoring. With a big yawn Pikachu wiggled his way out of Ash's sleeping bag, careful not to wake him. He blinked sleepily, scanning the clearing before him. It was just the crack of dawn, early morning rays of sunlight painting the sky a grayish blue, a faint orange outlining the horizon. Pikachu inhaled through his little black nose, the crisp morning air refreshing his drowsy senses and awaking him fully now. Misty, Brock, and Ash were all still asleep, so Pikachu decided this was a great time to go explore before they all had to head off again.

He turned and ran towards the treeline, the fresh dew on the grass dampening his fur. Pikachu's eyes brimmed with excitement as he weaved through the trees and shrubs, finally coming to a rest as he broke through the woods on the other side, his paws sinking into soft sand. Last night they had discovered that their campsite was right next to a beautiful secluded lake in the woods, and it looked even more breathtaking against the early morning sunshine. Leaping forward, he hopped onto the rocks right up against the lake, before sitting down comfortably.

Pikachu's mind began to whirr with many thoughts, mainly of what his life had been life. Pikachu could never have asked for a better life, traveling around at his best friend's side. He couldn't even remember what life had been like as a wild Pikachu before he was captured by Professor Oak. Although he constantly faced being taken away by Team Rocket, Pikachu could always rely on Pika-Pi to save him. They had traveled so far across this land that Pikachu called home, and had met so many other pokemon Pikachu didn't meet before. The thought of all their adventures together brought a warm feeling to Pikachu's mind, reminding him of what a wonderful life he has had.

Pikachu's ears perked up as he head rustling behind him, turning his head to the trembling treeline. "Pika?"

Ash pushed his way through the bushes, a smile lighting up his slightly sleepy face at the sight of his Pikachu, "There you are! I was wondering where you went."

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed happily, getting up from his sitting spot and bounding towards him. He lept up onto Ash's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek.

Ash chuckled, scratching Pikachu's head while making his way to where Pikachu previously sat on the shore, sitting down. "Psyduck wake you up too, buddy?"

"Chu." Pikachu affirmed, staring back out at the brightening horizon.

"Such a beautiful morning! It makes me feel bad for always being the last one awake every day!" Ash giggled, before pausing. His eyes were focused out onto the horizon as well, the bright blue melding with orange and gold. A nostalgic smile crept onto his face, before turning to look at the Pikachu perched on his shoulder, "And you know...This kinda morning reminds me of the first day we met, when we woke up right after we beat those Spearow. I remember the sky was just like this, beautiful colors right after the storm. And..The rainbow and that mysterious Pokemon! Do you remember that, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu-Pi!" Pikachu piped with a big smile, his cheeks sparking happily.

"We've been through so much together, Pikachu. Every battle, every challenge, every danger...and every new adventure we've faced. I couldn't have asked for a better friend like you. Thanks for always being there for me, buddy." he added, stroking Pikachu's head again. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you..."

"Chaa!~" Pikachu cooed, his brown eyes sparkling. Pikachu had just gotten a devilish idea to brighten the mood of his best buddy. His tail twitching mischievously, Pikachu snatched Ash's hat off his head, holding it in his teeth as he hopped onto the ground.

"Pi Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu exclaimed playfully, darting out into the shallow lake water.

"Hey! Gimmie my hat back!" Ash laughed, lunging after the little yellow pokemon. Pikachu quickly darted out of the way, splashing clumsily through the shallow lake water. Ash, now soaking wet along with Pikachu, clambered back up and took off after Pikachu, making another dive for him. Jumping to the side quickly, Pikachu dodged Ash yet again, causing his trainer to face-plant into the shallow water again. Pikachu used this as a moment of opportunity, releasing a weak thunderbolt that caused an unbearable tickling sensation to course through him.

Ash roared with laughter as the electricity tickled him, "HAH HAHAHA! HA! Pi-hahaha-kachu! Okay ok, Uncle Uncle! Hahahaha!" He exclaimed between chuckles.

Pikachu stopped thunder bolting him, and immediately Ash reached out and grabbed him, snatching his hat back and hugging Pikachu to his chest, "Gotcha!"

Ash who was still laughing from the tickling attack, burst into more howling laughter at the sight of Pikachu, who hadn't noticed the green algae that was had draped over his head that looked like a hairdo. Pikachu tilted his head curiously before glancing at his reflection in the water. He squealed in surprise, before bursting into peals of Pikachu laughter, "Pi-pi piiikkaa pi! Pi- Piikachu Pi!"

The two lay there for several minutes laughing until tears coursed down their cheeks. They sobered up after a while, both Pokemon and Human lying side by side in the shallow water staring up at the morning sky. They were silent for a while, just enjoying the moment, before Ash rolled over, looking at Pikachu with warm eyes.

"Pikachu, were best friends right?" he asked, reaching out and ruffling the fur on Pikachu's head.

"Pika!" Pikachu affirmed happily.

"And we'll always be together, right?"

Pikachu hopped to his feet, walking towards his trainer and licking his cheek affectionately. Ash giggled, reaching out and hugging Pikachu tightly while Pikachu sparked happily.

Ash glanced towards the sky, the sun now emerged above the horizon, "C'mon, lets head back before Misty and Brock freak out." he chuckled, Pikachu climbing back up onto his shoulder. Together the two walked back through the woods and into the camp, wide awaked and ready to seize the day ahead of them.

Full of new adventures.


	5. Party Crashers

**Hey guys be sure to review! I really appreciate it and it motivates me a lot!(:**

**Enjoy this funny little chappie(;**

* * *

A little black nose hesitantly poked out from underneath a white table cloth, wiggling to test the air before quickly disappearing again.

Pikachu curled into himself nervously, retreating further underneath the shelter of the table. Voices buzzed all around him, causing him to flatten his ears for the umpteenth time again.

He had been hiding away from the massive party outside for nearly an hour now, refusing to expose himself again. Not while everyone at this party was out to get him!

Earlier that day Professor Oak had contacted Ash, requesting that him and his friends attend a conference at that town that night, discussing pokemon remedies. He needed to gather information from it, and He had told them that it would be good for Brock, him being an aspiring pokemon Breeder.

"Of couse we'll go Professor!" Ash exclaimed excitedly, "It sounds interesting!"

"I agree!" Brock joined in, "This will be a good experience!"

"Excellent!" Professor Oak replied happily. He paused for a moment, his mouth bending into a frown, "But I must inform you not to bring any of your pokeballs with you."

"Why not?" Misty asked, looking puzzled.

Professor Oak, not wanting to alarm them, quickly replied, "Er-Uh..Conventional purposes. You will understand." He glanced at something off screen, "I have to go now. You guys have fun at the convention tonight!"

After they were all set and ready, the trio set off towards the great hall the convention was being held. Ash, Brock, Misty...and Pikachu.

"After all," Ash had said with a smile as Misty voiced her concern, "He said _pokeballs,_ not _pokemon_."

As they approached the entrance, a squinty older woman with glasses examined them, alarm flashing across her face before stopping them all in their tracks.

"No Pokemon allowed inside, sir." she instructed curtly to a surprised Ash, gesturing to the Pikachu sitting on his shoulder, "You Pikachu can wait in the shed over there."

Ash backed a step away from her as she advanced towards him, "What why? I thought this was a convention for pokemon remedies!" he exclaimed.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

The woman's mouth pressed into a firm line, her patience thinning as more guests were arriving, "A convention for remedies for people with pokemon allergies." she corrected.

"What?!" all three of them blurted.

The womans alarm rose as a guest walked up, his nose contorting before he let out an audible sneeze. "I need to take your Pikachu at once, sir! Your affecting the guests!"

Her arms sprang out, making a grab for Pikachu who leapt to the Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu-pi!" he cried indigently as the lady made a grab for him again, dodging yet again.

"Hey!" Ash snapped, wrapping his arms around Pikachu protectively, "Leave him alone!"

"MY ALLERGIES!" the man moaned, breaking into a sneezing fit.

The woman bristled, "Then you leave me no choice when you become a danger to our other guests! Brutus!" she growled, looking towards a larger security guard standing near the entrance, "Confiscate that boy's Pikachu at once!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in alarm, his cheeks sparking. He sprang out of Ash's arms, bolting between the lady's legs and through the front doors of the conference hall.

"Pikachu, wait!" Ash yelped, darting past the lady along with Brock and Misty.

"After them!" the woman shrieked, pointing after them.

Pikachu weaved around multiple legs, screams bursting from people's lips as they hopped out of its way. Acting on instinct, he dived underneath a table covered with a white cloth.

It had now been an hour, and he still feared coming out. He could hear the frantic murmuring of many people complaining about their allergies acting up, as well as the big scary humans in uniforms looking for him. His eyes dropped to the ground sadly. Pikachu wasn't used to all these negative reactions the party-goers, people usually thought he was cute!

He thought of Ash and the others too, and how they had been grabbed by security guards and kicked out not to long ago. He flattened his ears again, remembering Misty hissing and spitting, and how Ash was calling for him frantically.

A surge of determination swelled in Pikachu's chest. He had to get back to his best friend and trainer no matter what.

Poking his whole head out boldly to get a good look, he scanned the conference hall for any means of escape. Pikachu's eyes glimmered with hope as he spotted an open window across the room.

A piercing shriek made him jump, "There it is!"

Hundreds of heads whipped around to face him, and Pikachu rocketed out from underneath the table. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, again weaving in between feet.

Loud thundering footsteps alerted him that the security guards were chasing him again. He felt a hand close around his tail, and in panic Pikachu released a powerful thunderbolt. Many people screamed and backed away, the guard releasing Pikachu's tail. Seizing the moment the security guard was down, he continued running, taking a huge leap of faith towards the table beneath the window.

_PLOP! _ Pikachu landed in something incredibly squishy, and looking down he realized it was the cake. His paws slipped around on the icing of the cake as he tried to run to the window, coating himself in icing in the process. After difficulty scaling over the cake he finally was able to leap up to the open window, peering outside.

Joy washed over him as he spotted Ash near the front door, banging and yelling on it fruitlessly.

"PIKA-PI!" Pikachu cried, leaping down the windowsill and tumbling across the lawn. Frosting slicked the grass where he landed, creating a sticky smudge.

Ash's head snapped around, and immediately his anxious expression swelled into joy and relief, "Pikachu!"

Ash sprinted towards Pikachu, picking him up and hugging him tight, "I was so worried about you!" he cried, his expression becoming confused, "And!-…Why are you covered in frosting?"

There was a loud crash from the other side of the window, and they all turned to see the security guard scrabbling to get through, "YOU PARTY CRASHERS! GET BACK HERE!" he roared.

"RUN!" Brock hollered.

Without hesitation, the group ran for their lives towards the safety of the pokemon center. There, Ash gave Pikachu a much needed bath before laying back in exhaustion, Pikachu resting in his lap.

"Y'know, I think we both learned a lesson today." Ash sighed.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked up questioningly.

"Never trust Professor Oaks "conventions" again."

"Pikachu-Pi."


	6. Mission Impossible

**Hey Guys! This one made me smile a lot xD Super funny and cute!**

**I HIGHLY recommend listening to the Mission Impossible theme while reading this to add to the hilarity!**

**Enjoy and review!(:**

* * *

Soft snores echoed throughout the Ketchum's house, late night moonlight filtering through the windows and washing the floors in white. While Mrs. Ketchum slept in her room, May, Max, Brock were scattered on separate couches and beds upstairs, Ash sprawled out on his own bed with Pikachu curled beside him. It seemed like everyone in the house was asleep.

Or so you thought.

Pikachu's ears twitched gently, waiting for the rightful moment. Ash was snoring obnoxiously, mumbling something about winning his sixth badge every now and then. It was then, that Pikachu knew it was time.

Cracking a small brown eye open, he checked once more to make sure Pika-Pi was asleep. A tiny, sinister grin spread on his face. Tonight he would succeed at last.

Quietly standing up, he weaved his way off of Ash's bed, careful not to step on any of his legs. He leapt soundlessly off the bed, landing in a tuck-roll to reduce the stomping sound of impact. Ash snorted in his sleep, causing Pikachu to freeze for a moment, before tip-pawing through the room and slipping through the cracked door.

Taking one slow step at a time, Pikachu carefully scaled through the hallway, already mapping out in his brain which floorboards make creaks and which were safe. He looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. He had made it to the stairs.

Pikachu readied his hindquarters, taking a quiet leap of faith on top of the banister of the stairs. He aimed himself downwards, his paws gripping around the handlebars as he slid down like a slide.

As he made it to the bottom of the staircase he took another soundless leap downwards, rolling to a stop. He was now in the living room, mere strides from his goal.

Pikachu's hair suddenly stood on end as Brock, who was asleep on the couch, suddenly sat up, shouting, "SAMANTHA MARRY ME!" Pikachu held his breath, waiting to see what would happen. Was he awake?

Brock then suddenly slumped back down, letting out loud snores. Pikachu breathed another sigh of relief, quietly scampering across the room and into the kitchen.

Unable to contain his excitement he bolted across the slippery kitchen floor, careful to keep his paw steps quiet. He came to a stop at his ultimate goal, finally after 2 nights making it this far again. A devilish smile spread on his face as he spotted the zip-tie securing the refrigerator door shut, remembering how Mrs. Ketchum put that on there specifically because of him. But Pikachu couldn't help it! He easily latched onto the zip-tie with his teeth, knawing on it until it gave a satisfying snap. The Refrigerator door swung open with a glorious light, and there atop the highest shelf was Pikachu's liquid gold.

_Ketchup_.

Success never felt so sweet for Pikachu. He quickly hopped from shelf to shelf, his paws wrapping around the ketchup bottle excitedly and hopping back down. Pikachu stared down at his prize, feeling on top of the world. He nudged the lid open, the mouthwatering tomato smell filling his tiny nostrils. At last!

There was a loud click and blinding light flooded the kitchen. Pikachu was so shocked, he dropped the ketchup bottle, letting out a loud, _"PIKKAA!"_

Head whipping around, Pikachu's heart sank. There standing in the entrance was bed-head Ash, a smug smile spread on his face. Pikachu's ears dropped, knowing his midnight adventure was over.

"Back to bed." Ash reprimanded, a smile still on his face. Accepting defeat, Pikachu slowly strode back upstairs his head hanging. He plopped moodily back onto Ash's bed, curling up next to him as Ash lie down again.

As Ash slowly fell back asleep, Pikachu stayed up plotting tomorrow night's plan. He would have that ketchup bottle if it was the last thing he did!


	7. Rock Slide

**Ello Guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews, i really appreciate them and they keep me motivated!(: Keep on reviewin! Heres a good little heartwarming oneshot!(;**

* * *

What had started off as a peaceful morning walking through the woods turned out to be the usual disaster. Thanks to the antics of a certain block-headed trio.

Ash's tennishoes pounded against the pavement, his breath leaving him in quick pants as he ran with all his might. His determined gaze was glued on the Meowth head balloon gliding above them, an all to familiar wriggling yellow pokemon locked in its captors grasp.

"Team Rocket! Give me back Pikachu!"

Pikachu watched far below as his best buddy Ash and friends raced towards the rapidly rising balloon. He snarled and wriggled in the electric-proof rope he was bound in, Jessie, James, and Meowth's shrill cackling booming in his ears around him.

"No way twerp!" Jessie exclaimed, pointing a finger excitedly down at them, "Looks like we're taking the prize this time!"

"I'll say!" James responded joyfully, tightening his hold on Pikachu, "We've got precious Pika cargo!.."

"Now away we go!~" Meowth sing-songed.

Ash skidded to a halt, his face twisted in anger as he let out a growl. Brock, May, and Max caught up to him, panting. Wrenching a pokeball from his belt, he launched it into the air, "Swellow! Go get Pikachu back!"

"Swelloooww!" Swellow confirmed, taking a sharp turn in the air and speeding towards the balloon.

"AGGHH!" Jessie screamed as the bird rocketed towards them, "No fair! Get away you mangy bird!"

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu cried.

Swellow dived, aiming to swoop into the basket and snatch Pikachu from the thief's arms. However, as he straightened up to fly in, he had misjudged his angle of attack, and his sharp beak grazed against the balloon. Pikachu watched as long split burst down the side of the balloon, air escaping.

As James dropped Pikachu out of alarm, Pikachu made a last minute move to leap from the basket before the balloon shot away. He suddenly felt a huge weight slam into his back, twisting around to face the angry face of Meowth.

"Oh no you don't, Pika pal!" He growled, "If we're blastin' off, yer comin' wit us!"

Pikachu's eyes widened in horror and he flailed around under Meowth's grasp, snarling and trying to escape.

To late.

Pikachu felt his stomach drop as they all shot backwards through the air, propelled by the force of air escaping the balloon. He held on with all his might as it lurched this way and that through the air, twisting and turning. Panic surged through him as he realized Meowth was pinning him down without any support, and before he could react, him and Meowth were flung from the basket and falling through mid air.

"AHHHHHGGGHH!" Meowth howled, flailing this way and that before clinging to Pikachu.

"Piikkaaaaa!" Pikachu wailed as they tumbled through the air. He clenched his tiny brown eyes shut as he braced himself for impact.

They hit the forest canopy painfully, leaves and twigs scratching painfully all over his body. Pikachu winced as he smashed into a branch on the way down, the two landing with a loud thud on a rocky, sloped terrain.

The unstable rocks below them rumbled lowly from their hard impact, and it all suddenly happened in a flash. One moment they were lying their moaning in pain from the impact, and next thing they knew, The rocks around them gave away, creating a dangerous rockslide.

Things were just going from bad to worse.

Rocks sailed past Pikachu as he tumbled down the slope with them, dimly aware of Meowth tumbling next to him. Their rolling came to a stop at the large rock pile below, but that didn't stop the rocks. Pikachu inhaled sharply and cried out loudly pain as huge rocks slammed into him, pinning him and Meowth up against the larger rocks.

Spots danced in front of Pikachu's vision, and the dusty world before him began to blur before slipping into darkness.

...

"Wake up ya yellow rat!" a voice snapped.

Pikachu's brown eyes cracked open to blinding sunlight, his cheeks sparking in discomfort. His head spun, trying to recall what had all just happened. The sun now hung high up in the sky, signaling that he had been out for hours. He drew in a ragged breath, struggling to fill his lungs with air as rocks all around him crushed into him.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned, turning to see an equally worn out and stressed Meowth pinned under the rocks as well.

"Of course I'm stuck too!" he howled, wiggling around fruitlessly, "I can barely breathe!"

Pikachu clenched his eyes shut, thoughts swimming through his head. How had he gotten here in the first place? Pikachu's head snapped up as it all came back to him. He had been missing for hours!

Filling his lungs with as much air as he could, he screeched at the top of his lungs, "PIIIKKAAA-PIIII!"

"It's no use, I already tried that for hours!" Meowth yelled at him in response, "Your twerp ain't comin' and Team Rocket ain't gonna hear us! We're stuck!"

Pikachu's head snapped to the side, angry electricity sparking from his cheeks, "Pikachu-pika! Chu Pi-Pi!" he snarled.

"What do you mean this is all my fault!?" Meowth retorted, "The twerps dumb Swellow is what caused us to blast off!"

"Piikaaa-CHUUUU!" Pikachu hollered, zapping a spazaming Meowth with a thunderbolt.

Meowth howled in pain, inclining his head away from Pikachu, "Alright Alright fine, it was my fault! Don't zap me anymore!"

Pikachu huffed shortly, cheeks still crackling like a ticking time bomb.

He then started flailing and wiggling this way and that, desperately trying to free himself. It was so no avail, as Pikachu suddenly stopped, wheezing and taking in rattling breaths.

"Easy there Pikachu! Dese rocks are squeezing the air out of me and you, and wigglin' around'll make it worse!" Meowth replied, taking in a shaky breath of his own.

Pikachu huffed again, giving Meowth an ignorant stare through the corner of his eyes.

"Look, I don't wanna be stuck with you as much as you don't wanna be stuck wit me. But i tink of we put our heads togetha, we can find a way out of here. Whaddaya say, truce?" Meowth reasoned.

Pikachu stared at Meowth for a moment, reading his expression. There had been many times Pikachu had trusted Meowth, only to have that broken instantly. But, if he ever wanted to get out of here, he'd have to make ends meet.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed finally.

...

Hours and Hours had gone by, and the sun was now sinking low against the horizon. Pikachu couldn't count how many times they had tried some way to get free from the rocks, but nothing had been successful so far. They were currently trying to use Pikachu's Thunderbolts to try and zap some rocks away.

"Chuuu! Chu-CHUUUU!" Pikachu kept hollering releasing countless well-guided thunderbolts. Electricity snaked through the rocks, knocking into rocks and fizzling out. It wasn't working real well.

"Come on! Use more power!" Meowth urged rudely.

Pikachu flattened his ears angrily, not paying attention as he released a strong jolt of electricity on a large rock ahead of them. It swayed, before tumbling down the hill towards them.

"AHHHHHH!" "PPIIKKAAA!"

_SMACK!_

Pikachu wheezed sharply as the added weight of the rock crushed into him and Meowth, taking in sharp breaths. Tears gathered in his eyes a struggled to keep air in his lungs.

"Nice...Goingg..." Meowth wheezed.

Pikachu couldn't retort, trying to quell his breathing to the right level.

Meowth jerked left and right, trying to free his front paws, but to no avail. The rocks had them secured to his sides, not even able to move an inch. He wheezed once more as the rocks put more pressure on his lungs, tears gathering in his own eyes as well. But these were not tears of pain, they were tears of sadness.

"Pikachu...I don't think were gonna make it out of this.." he whined.

"Pi...Pika..." Pikachu replied breathlessly, his head shaking in denial.

His gaze shifted to the sky, staring at the purple and gold of twilight and the stars twinkling faintly. "And to think...I'll never be able ta see Jessie and James again, or steal all da pokemon to my heart's desire, or get to be the bosses favorite pet rather than dat stinkin' Persian!" Meowth howled pitifully.

Pikachu flattened his ears, wondering if he should feel appalled or sorry for him.

Meowth sniffled, turning to Pikachu, "Y'know, dere's something I've always wanted ta tell you, Pikachu."

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned.

Meowth hesitated, "Sometimes I get jealous when I see how close you and the twerp are. I wish Jessie and James cared about me like dat sometimes, but i guess that's just the way tings are." He gazed back up at the sky, drawing in a rattling breath, "I bet the twerp is missing you a lot right now.."

Pikachu's ears flattened again, sadness making his stomach drop. He realized what Meowth had meant now, about the hopelessness of the situation. Nobody could hear them, it was getting dark, they were both extremely dehydrated and slowly being crushed to death. For all they could know, Pika-Pi and Team Rocket could be looking for them in the wrong direction, and time was running out. Pikachu felt tears prickle in his eyes, dripping silently down his cheeks.

"Pika-Pi..."

"Sorry for gettin us thrown out of the basket." Meowth mumbled. Pikachu turned his head sluggishly to the side, wondering if Meowth really meant that apology. If he did, Pikachu sure was surprised.

"Y'know Pikachu, If we were on da same team, I tink you and I would've been great pals!...Dont'cha think?" Meowth turned to Pikachu.

"Pika..." Pikachu replied softly, the weight from the rock on his chest growing more unbearable. _He...couldn't...breathe!_

The sun had now sunk below the horizon, bathing the sky in a dark inky blue.

Meowth couldn't stop the thoughts flooding into his mind, thinking about how they were about to die, and how the others would react. Would they miss them?

As many times as he tried to expel it from his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about the twerp. How would he react to finding Pikachu like this? He could picture wracking sobs and anguished cries, mourning for his lost best friend. As much as he hated the twerp and all his little friends, Meowth felt sick to his stomach at the thought. It was unbearable.

Meowth shook his head furiously, whipping around to face Pikachu, "We gotta find a way out, Pikachu! No matter what!"

"Pi...P-Pikaa..~" Pikachu uttered, slowly slumping forward. Meowth's eyes widened in alarm, watching as Pikachu struggled to stay conscious.

"No no no no no, don't you give up yet!" Meowth yelled. He wiggled around, trying to release some of the weight from the heavy rock off of Pikachu, but nothing happened.

His alarm grew as he watched Pikachu's brown eyes flicker, rolling back and slumping forward completely.

"Wake up! Wake up Wake up Wake up!" he snarled, "Think about the twerp!"

Pikachu didn't move.

Meowth gulped, it was now or never. He could feel the weight of the rock starting to crush down on him uncomfortably. It was a matter of minutes before he would start losing his mind too. Switching to his last resort, he filled his lungs with as much air as he could and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"HEEELLLPPPP!"

"SOMEBODY! ANYBODY OUT THERE HELP!"

Meowths ears strained to listen desperately. Hoping...Hoping...

"Did you hear that?! It sounded like Meowth!" he heard a girl cry. It was the twerps friend, the girl!

Relief washed over him like a warm tidal wave, "OVER HERE!" he howled, letting out a gasp afterwards. The rock felt heavier than ever. He cast a glance at Pikachu, who was starting to look blue.

A few minutes passed, Meowths vision blurring slightly. When Meowth's hope had started to dwindle, he heard thundering footsteps coming from the forest tree-line, sounding like an angry Tauros charging.

Ash burst through the bushes, his black hair disheveled and his eyes frantic. His eyes scanned the clearing spotting the barely conscious Meowth and his now blue-faced best friend.

"PIKACHU!" He howled, sprinting forwards and sliding down the rocky slope towards them. The other twerps had come through as well, and Meowth recognized Jessie and James had followed, charging towards him.

Meowth turned his head sluggishly, watching as Ash frantically grabbed rocks and hurled them off of Pikachu. He Picked up Pikachu in his arms, watching and waiting. Everyone around them seemed to be holding their breath, while Pikachu needed to inhale one.

Meowth felt a rush of air enter his lungs as Jessie and James wrenched the rocks off of him, Jessie and James pulling them all into in to a tight group hug.

"OH Meowth I'm so sorry we lost you! Can you ever forgive us!?" Jessie exclaimed dramatically.

"W-What? You mean you guys missed me?!"

"Of course we did!" James exclaimed indignantly, "It's no Team Rocket without Meowth! We're a family!"

Meowth felt a rush of joy flood through him.

At that moment, they all turned to watch the others, who were still waiting for Pikachu to come to. Ash was holding Pikachu in trembling arms, tears starting to gather in his eyes. _Come on...Come on..._

Pikachu sucked in a rattling breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly as it tried to pump the much missed oxygen into his lungs. Ash let out a choked sob, tears of relief pouring from his eyes. He hugged Pikachu close, unable to quell his crying.

Pikachu's eyes flickered open, staring drowsily up at the tearful face of his trainer, "Pika-Pi..."

"Pikachu, I-I'm so glad your alright.." he cried. Pikachu turned his head to the side, burying his nose into his trainer's chest. Safe at last.

Meowth turned to Jessie and James, "Lets go."

"B-But Pikachu.." Jessie tried.

"We'll catch him next time!" Meowth whispered, "Let's just leave em' alone for now."

Jessie and James nodded, and without another word the infamous trio slipped back into the woods. Meowth turned his head briefly, looking at the twerp still crouched over his Pikachu.

It seemed like Meowth was sticking to his word this time.

He smirked, _This'll be my debt to you Pikachu, for all the times you saved my neck even when I stabbed ya in the back._


	8. Pikaflu

**Yo Guys! Phew, this one's a long one! Thank you for all the reviews, and great story suggestions, I will keep them in mind! I hope you enjoy this chapter's cuteness and funniness! (:**

**Don't forget to review! **

* * *

May yawned loudly, stretching her arms and popping her back. It was gonna be another few days before they were able to get traveling again.

She looked around the pokemon center they currently sat in, absentmindedly stroking Skitty who was dozing in her lap. Max was sitting right next to her, drawing little doodles of pokemon in his notebook. Brock was standing up front, begging an uncomfortable Nurse Joy to go out on a date for the umpteenth time. She giggled, glancing down at her little brother again, who's eyes were now flashing dangerously at Brock.

The room had been absent of Ash and Pikachu for the past day, for reasons none of them liked.

Pikachu had come down with a nasty sickness while they were traveling to this city. None of them were really sure what caused it, but they had rushed him to the nearest pokemon center immediately. After Nurse Joy him into the emergency care and arguing with a distraught Ash, she had her diagnosis.

Pikachu had the Pokemon Flu.

Nurse Joy had explained to them all that it had similar symptoms to human flu. Achiness, lethargic, vomiting, fever, but with its own twist. Different types of pokemon had their own 'reaction' to it. For Pikachu, he was constantly releasing uncomfortable amounts of static electricity, making the room dangerously charged. No one was able to stand it in there except Ash, who hadn't left Pikachu's side ever since they got here. Nurse Joy told them that the best remedy for the Pokemon Flu was to give it medicine for its pain and just let the flu ride out on its own.

May clucked her tongue, again thinking about how Ash had been sitting in the same spot for almost 2 days. He probably reeked, and needed some fresh air. She sat up, awakening a surprised Skitty before turning to Max and Brock.

"Hey guys, I think we should take watch over Pikachu for a while and let Ash get some fresh air and a shower." she called.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

Brock sighed, peeling his eyes away from Nurse Joy and throwing a glance towards the isolated recovery room, "I don't know May, it's gonna take a lot of convincing to get Ash out of there. You know how he gets."

"It's worth a try!" Max replied.

Brock nodded, a smile coming on his face, "All right then, let's go!"

Together the 3 walked down the hallway past the other recovery rooms, stopping at the specific isolation recovery room. Brock rapped his fist gently on the door, before opening it slowly and entering, "Hey, Ash?"

The static electricity of the room hit them like a brick wall. The tingling, crackling electricity set all their hair on end, sticking straight up in the air. Max and May had to shove their fists in their mouths to muffle their giggling at the sight of Ash's messy black hair, which was sticking all the way up. May sobered her giggling after a few moments, immediately feeling bad. Ash was slumped forward on the bed, passed out. Dark rings marked under his eyes, signaling the lack of sleep as his hair stayed straight on end. Various things were scattered around the bed and floor, including a bucket, bowl of water, wet rag, and a small red bottle of syrup May had assumed was Pikachu's medicine. Said Pikachu was lying close to Ash's head, his breath leaving him in quick, labored pants as he slept restlessly. Electricity crackled at his cheeks every now and then, snaking out into the air.

Brock was the first one to step forward, placing his hand on Ash shoulder as he shook him gently, "Ash...Ash! Ash wake up!"

Ash sat up with a jolt, revealing a sticky dried drop of Pikachu's medicine on his other cheek, "Who-wha?...Oh no, how long have I been asleep!?" he cried, glancing around before his gaze snapped back to his Pikachu, immediately putting his hand on its forehead. He snatched it back in shock, "His fever's spiked again!"

Before he could jump up and do anything else, Brock put his hand on his shoulder again, "Take it easy, Ash! You've been at this for the past few days!"

"Yeah I know, now can you please move so I can get a cool rag?" Ash huffed impatiently.

"What we're trying to say is that you need a break! How about you go out for a few hours, get some fresh air and a shower? You need it since you've been cooped up in here all day!" May exclaimed.

"What? No way!" Ash snapped, "Pikachu needs me!"

"We can watch over Pikachu for you, I promise we won't leave the room!" Max added quickly.

Ash hesitated, his gaze shifting uncertainly towards Pikachu, "I-..well..."

Brock smiled, "Pikachu's gonna be okay Ash, don't worry so much. He'll be right here the whole time."

There was a pause, before Ash nodded silently. He cast one last glance at Pikachu, stroking his feverish head softly, "I'll be back in a little bit, okay buddy?" before slipping out the room silently.

All three of them let out a long sigh of releif, before settling down and trying to make themselves comfortable in this uncomfortable room.

...

Around 15 minutes had passed before Pikachu's little round eyes cracked open, glazed with fever. The world before him was warbled with weird sights and sounds, the light blinding.

"P-..Pika-a P-Pi?" he mewled shakily.

Another voiced sounded, "He'll be back soon, Pikachu."

Several things danced before his cracked vision, an Aipom tap-dancing in the corner, several berries flying past his vision, and the people in the room looking all goofy and warbled. He suddenly noticed a large Primeape charging towards him from a distance. What was it doing here!?

With great difficulty Pikachu sprang to his feet, swaying a bit, electricity crackling dangerously from his cheeks, "Pikachu Pi-Pi!" he slurred.

He heard gasps followed by, "Pikachu stay still! You need to lay down!"

Pikachu ignored the warbled human figures, focused on the charging Primeape. It wouldn't stop charging, and feeling threatened, Pikachu released a nasty, sickly thunderbolt.

May, Max, and Brock screamed simultaneously, ducking down to dodge the thunderbolt. At the same time Pikachu sprang from the bed, tumbling to the floor and lying their panting from the effort.

"Pikachu, no!" Max cried, crawling quickly to the fallen Pikachu.

Pikachu sat up again, his head spinning dangerously. The Primeape was still chasing him. He snarled, releasing another thunderbolt and began charging rapidly around the room, electricity constantly shooting from his cheeks and crackling around the room.

"The fever's made him delirious! We've gotta go alert Nurse Joy!" Brock called. Max and May nodded, the three standing up and sprinting out of the room before slamming it shut.

Meanwhile in the room, Pikachu had finally shaken off that pesky Primeape, having tackled it and causing it to dissipate. (It was actually a small trash can he smashed into) Feeling triumphant and extremely dizzy, Pikachu turned around, watching as the tap-dancing Aipom snickered at him.

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu snapped, pointing a paw at the actually blank wall. Something suddenly caught his attention in the corner of his eye, turning to face it. His eyes dilated, and his little mouth flew wide open.

A tangy, luscious, beautiful red bottle of Ketchup floated tauntingly outside his window, mocking him. Pikachu felt his mouth water, using all his weakened strength to scrabble back up onto the bed and the window-sill. The ketchup bottle was running away from him, floating on down the road.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu howled, pounding his arms on the window rapidly. He HAD to get that ketchup bottle!

...

"Nurse Joy!" May panted, coming to a stop at the front desk. Nuse Joy looked at them, alarmed.

"Beautiful!" Brock howled, grabbing her hand, "I was being a good boy and watching oh-so protectively over poor fallen Pikachu for you when-"

Max had leapt on Brock's shoulders, grabbing his ears and pulling tight, "Cool it, Romeo!" he snapped.

Brock wailed in pain, falling back. May was able to continue again, "We were watching Pikachu, when he woke up! And he started hopping around the room trying to zap us! What's going on?!"

Nurse Joy's eyes widened, "I'd assume the fever is making him delirious, and he's seeing things! I think he's due for another dose of his medicine to help calm him to sleep again."

Just when she finished, a loud, shattering crash echoed from down the hall.

_Pikachu's room. _

All of them froze, and without hesitation, the three and Nurse Joy sprinted back down the hall, swinging the door wide open. May felt the color drain from her face at the sight before her, bringing her hands up to her lips in a gasp.

The window of the room was shattered, warm afternoon air flowing in and billowing in the curtains. Glass was strewn across the floor, and Pikachu was gone.

"Oh my.. Oh no." Nurse Joy breathed, smoothing her hair down as the remaining static electricity was causing her pink hair to stick up.

Brock took a few shaky steps before him, words failing him for the moment. "No...no no no no no!" he yelled, his arms flailing this way and that before he wheeled around, "Guys! We absolutely have to find Pikachu and bring him back before Ash comes back! He's going to go ballistic if he finds out!"

"Lets see...Ash left around thirty minutes ago, and he said he'd be out for a few hours, meaning we've got somewhere between an hour and thirty minutes to search for Pikachu!" Max added. "We should split up to save more time, and all of your pokemon can help look!"

"Then lets go! And let's regroup 10 minutes before in the center of the town!" May exclaimed, all three of them running out the door. She skidded to a stop just as they were about to leave, whirling around, "Nurse Joy! If Ash comes back before us, please just stall him! And don't let him go back into that room!"

"Oh O-Okay!" Nurse Joy called as May started to leave, "I'll try! I'll also call up Officer Jenny to help you guys out!"

...

Brock jogged down the sidewalk on main street, Mudkip bounding right next to him.

"Mudkip! Do you sense anything over here?"

"Mud!" Mudkip shook her head, the top flipper on its head turning this way and that as it tried to pick up anything.

"Then we'll just have to keep loo-GAAHH!" Brock howled, skidding to a screeching halt and causing Mudkip to crash into his legs.

There across the street Ash was walking out of the spa & shower, looking refreshed and relaxed.

Brock grabbed Mudkip and dived into the bushes next to him, watching intently as Ash turned and walked around the corner, disappearing down the street.

"Phew...that was close!"

"Mudkip!"

...

Max crept down the dark alleyway between two buildings, his eyes wide with fear and looking this way and that.

"P-Piikkkaachuu? Piiikkaachhuuu where are youuuu?" he called, "Are you down here Pikachu?"

A metal garbage can to his left fell to the ground, causing him to scream in fright.

"Welp-looks-like-Pikachu's-Not-Down-Here-Time-To-Go!" Max spoke hurriedly, turning and sprinting back out.

A Haunter peeked out from behind the trash can, laughing loudly.

...

May glanced anxiously at the large clock in the town's center, seeing that they only had 15 minutes left. And still no luck.

"Oooooohhhh! Where are you, Pikachu?!" she whined, hopping up and down a few times in frustration. She turned towards Beautifly who was hovering over head, looking around from the sky.

"Beau? Beauutiifllyy!" Beautifly exclaimed, zooming downward in a dive up head.

May's eyes lit up like it was Christmas day, taking off in a run after her pokemon, "You see him Beautifly?!"

As she sprinted down the road, the familiar motorcycle of Officer Jenny came into view, Beautifly circling overhead. There in Officer Jenny's arms was Pikachu, slumped over and looking like he was asleep.

"Officer Jenny!" May squealed, skidding to a stop near the parked motorcycle, "You found him! You found Pikachu!"

She smiled in return, slowly lowering the flu-ridden pokemon into May's arms, "I found him pretty fast! While I was looking, someone called with reports of a Pikachu running wild through the park, shocking people and then knawing on the swing-set poles." she looked puzzled, "He looks really sick too. Is he?"

"Yeah! He has the pokemon flu, and became delirious and escaped the pokemon center! Thank you so much Officer Jenny!"

She winked, "No problem, kiddo! Now you better get that Pikachu back to the center pronto! It's dangerous for him to be out here like this."

She nodded, spinning around with the slumped, sleeping Pikachu in her arms, Beautifly trailing behind her.

...

Nurse Joy let out a startled yelp as Ash walked into the pokemon center, looking happy and refreshed. He turned to look at her, puzzled.

"Something wrong, Nurse Joy?" he asked.

"No-no-no nothing's wrong!" she replied quickly, waving her hands, "You just startled me is all!"

Ash shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, sorry then!" He then turned to walk towards the hallway.

Nurse Joy quickly swung around the counter, blocking his way, "No, no! You can't go in right now!"

Ash's eyes suddenly grew wide, looking very alarmed, "What?! Did something happen to Pikachu!?"

"NO! Ohem-I mean no! Its just that uh...um..."

"What?!"

"Were...cleaning! Yes, cleaning right now in that room! The Chansey's like their space, you know!"

Ash frowned, his eyebrows raising in suspicion, "Cleaning?..But Brock, Max, and May are in there. Aren't they?"

"Ahehehehahahheeh..." Nurse Joy let out a nervous laugh, "Of course they are! But the Chansey don't mind." Please hurry up!

"But then why can't I go in there?!" Ash exclaimed, his panic rising, "Something did happen to Pikachu didn't it?! Let me through right now!"

"No! I can't let you go in right now!" Nurse Joy retorted, wrestling Ash away.

...

"Where is she?!" Max exclaimed impatiently, tapping his toe from where he sat.

Brock squinted through the crowd, his eyes lighting up with joy, "There she is...AND SHE HAS PIKACHU!"

"What?!" Max exclaimed, springing up to see for himself. Sure enough, there was a joyful looking May running down the street towards them, and all to familiar little yellow pokemon clutched to her chest.

She skidded to a halt, gasping for breath, "Lets-...Go, now. Not much time." she panted.

"Right!" Brock exclaimed, turning and breaking out into a run, followed by the others.

...

"GAHHH! Let me go! I wanna see Pikachu right now!" Ash howled, trying to wrestle through Nurse Joy and the 3 Chansey's she called for help.

"I...Told...You...I...Can't...!" Nurse Joy spoke through gritted teeth, pushing him backwards, "Oh this is so un-professional!"

Ash suddenly backed away, turning his head downwards, "Fine."

Nurse Joy and the Chansey's paused, before letting out a sigh of relief. She didn't catch that devilish small grin Ash released, "Good...I'm glad you-"

"RAAAHH!" Ash exclaimed, suddenly bursting forward and easily breaking past Nurse Joy and the other. He sprinted down the hallway, his heart racing. He could hear Nurse Joy yelling at him.

"NO Ash stop!"

"Chansey! Chansey!"

"PIKACHU!" He exclaimed as he kicked the recovery room door open.

He was greeted with the sight of Brock, May, and Max all resting against the wall. They jumped, looking surprised and...sweaty? His eyes immediately raked over to Pikachu, who was asleep and resting in the bed, looking quite feverish.

"Everything okay, Ash?" May asked innocently.

"Yeah, It's just that I thought-.." His eyes shifted to Nurse Joy, who was shrinking away, "Nevermind." He smiled softly, walking back over to his chair by the bed and sitting down, resting his hand on Pikachu's head and stroking him softly, "Hey, I'm back little buddy." he whispered.

Pikachu cracked open and eye, letting out labored breaths, "P-Pika-Pi."

Ash reached down into the cold bucket of water, wringing out a cool rag and placing it back on Pikachu's head, who cringed at the coldness on his feverish head. Ash frowned sympathetically, continuing to stroke Pikachu to comfort him.

"You guys can go back out if you want to." Ash called softly to them, before turning back to Pikachu.

Brock, May, and Max crept out of the room softly,

Never had they felt so relieved.


	9. Pokenip

**Heyo Guys! This one's a shorty! I'm gonna be pretty busy this week, so I may just post a few short ones. I'm also working on a pretty long one that's gonna be kinda sad!): But very heart-warming! I hope you like this one, I think its pretty funny!xD **

**Don's forget to review!(:**

* * *

"Pikachu, _come on!_ Snap out of it!"

Ash had his hands firmly wrapped around Pikachu's zig-zagged tail, pulling with all his might. Said Pikachu had his front paws dug into the grassy earth below, eyes half-lidded with a goofy look on its face.

"Piikaaaa..." he drawled sluggishly, hanging on to the ground tightly.

On their way back to Pallet town for a visit, they had stopped to check in on their old friend Erika and her newly re-built greenhouse. Last time they had been here Team Rocket had set the whole place on fire, and after some hard work and re-planting, she was able to re-make a brand new one to work in. All her plants were finally planted again, from twisting vines to huge pink flowers that stretched almost a yard wide.

What they had all forgotten about, was the Pokenip.

Yes, the plant with the little white flowers, who's scent drove Pokemon into a crazy daze. Pikachu had become its latest victim.

Ash huffed, releasing Pikachu's tail from his grasp. Pikachu did a little somersault forwards, laying down on his back and rolling around in the Pokenip, his nose rosy.

_"Chuuu!~"_ he cooed happily, inhaling the devilish plant's intoxicating scent.

Ash crossed his arms, looking up at Erika, "How long is this gonna last?" he whined.

Erika giggled, shrugging, "Dunno! Varies from certian pokemon! What I would be worried about, is how your gonna get Pikachu out of here!"

Ash groaned, his gaze snapping back down at Pikachu, "Pikachu! It's time to go!" he said urgently.

Pikachu sluggishly rolled back onto his paws, slowly making his way towards Ash. He cooed happily, rubbing his cheek against Ash's leg affectionately. It was as if he didn't hear a word he just said.

Ash broke into a grin, un-able to contain his giggles. He quickly tried to compose himself, "I'm serious! Let's g-heheHA! That tickles!" Ash crowed as Pikachu's cheeks started sparking, tickling his leg.

Pikachu circled Ash's legs, his cheek and body brushing along him much like a cat did. He came to a stop, before doing another somersault, looking dazedly around with a goofy smile on his face.

Misty, Brock, Erika, and Ash all burst into laughter, unable to contain it after how goofy Pikachu was acting. Ash stepped forward, forgetting all seriousness. "Heyyy Pikachu!~" he sing-songed.

Pikachu turned his head around, "Chu?~" he slurred, staring happily.

"I'm gonna get you!" He giggled, a mischievous grin on his face. Pikachu stood up, his ears perked playfully and started trying to run. Ash burst into fresh peals of laughter, watching as Pikachu "ran" in what looked like a jerky walk, before just giving up and rolling away from him.

Ash chased the rollie-pollie Pikachu around the greenhouse for hours, laughter and goofy Pikachu squeals reverberating off the glass walls. It wasn't until later when

Pikachu had passed out asleep that Ash picked him up and they were on their way again, bidding Erika goodbye. He carried the little goofball home, him, Brock, and Misty still laughing every now and then.

When Pikachu woke up afterwards, he was confused at all the side glances and giggles they would give him.


	10. Hot and Cold

**Heyo guys! Sorry for the wait, i've been kinda busy! Hope you like this one, and ****_please_**** review!(;**

* * *

The sun beat harshly down on the sandy earth below, radiating and scorching the parched grass. It was a blazing hot summer day, the kind that made your skin boil and the plants wither and curl. Misty, Brock, and Ash were stumbling along the road groaning and panting from the summer heat. All of their faces were bright red with sunburn, eyes drooped in dehydration. Not a single pokemon was in sight, and neither was a town.

Pikachu opened his eyes, his furry body damp with sweat from the heat. He couldn't stand it, it was so _sooo_ hot. Surrounded with a dark blue color, Pikachu was reminded that he was currently curled up inside Ash's jacket, whom had buttoned it up and placed him in there to protect him from the sun. He glanced upward worriedly for the umpteenth time, staring up at the pained and exhausted face of his trainer. But even through the blistering heat, Ash still had his hat off and was still fanning downwards into his shirt trying to cool his Pikachu off.

"Pika-Pi..." Pikachu cooed worriedly, resting his chin on Ash's stomach as he gazed upwards.

Ash's face shifted down, and he smiled, "Pikachu..." he murmured, "You...Okay?" his face suddenly fell in concern, "You're not...too hot down there are you buddy?"

"Chuu~.." Pikachu cooed again, feeling even more concerned for his trainer as he saw the glazed and tired look in his eyes.

"Don't worry...I'm fine Pikachu." he panted, his smile remaining strong as he stared downwards at the little pokemon hiding in his jacket, "As long as you're safe."

Pikachu searched his trainer's gaze for a moment, but as Ash held the same smile, he pressed his cheek gratefully against his stomach before curling up again.

...

"Its..s-s-so c-cold..." Misty muttered, her teeth chattering noisily.

Along their travels, Brock, Misty, and Ash had to cross through a mountain pass. Unfortunately for them, a snowstorm had whipped up and drove them to seek shelter in the mountains. They were currently hiding out in a rocky cave along the cliffside, which was covered in snow and ice blown inside. All of their pokemon had gone out to search for wood to make a fire, but warned not to venture far from the cave and into the storm.

All three pokemon trainers were huddled together with blankets, shivering and trembling from the cold. They waited anxiously for their pokemon to return, hoping they were all alright and were able to find wood.

"I s-sure h-..hope they're all o-ok.." Brock mumbled.

Ash remained silent, too cold to even speak.

Sure enough, one by one the pokemon came spilling through the cave entrance, shivering but with little twigs clenched in their paws or teeth.

"Y-You did it!" Misty breathed in relief, scrambling upwards along with the others to hurry and make a fire.

Luckily they were able to put together a fire, but it was so small and puny that it barely gave them enough heat. After fumbling with it and trying to make it bigger, they decided it was best to give up and was time to try and sleep or wait out the storm.

Pikachu was currently crouched at Ash's side, gazing at him in deep concern. Since Pikachu had some fur to cover him, he wasn't as cold as the humans were, who had nothing but their short-sleeved clothes and a thin sleeping bag for warmth. Ash seemed the coldest of them all, clutching his blanket around himself from where he lay in his sleeping bag, trembling profusely and groaning every now and then.

"Pika-Pi?..." Pikachu mewled worriedly, pressing his nose to Ash's cheek.

"P-Pikachu..." Ash whimpered, his eyes cracking open, "I-I'm...s-so..cold-d..."

Pikachu wasted no time. In a moment he dove underneath Ash's sleeping back and wriggled his way under the blanket. He crawled upwards until he was against Ash's chest, curling into him and pressing his body against his.

"P-Pikachu..." Ash cried gratefully, wrapping his arms tightly around the little pokemon and clutching him to his chest. As minutes passed, Pikachu could feel Ash's shivering subsiding as their shared body heat helped warm him a little. He closed his little brown eyes in contentment, snuggling into his chest more to add more warmth.

The dark, cold cave seemed to fade away as both pokemon and trainer were finally able to sleep, curled together under the sleeping bag.


End file.
